


Snow and Fluff

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Rintaro and Kento on a snowy day, pre-canon.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento & Shindou Rintarou
Kudos: 10





	Snow and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written after episode 11 aired because we need happiness.

Rintaro was a shy kid, and even though there was only a one-year gap between them, Kento felt much older due to maturity and Rintaro's lack of experience with things. The first time Kento went outside to build a snowman at the Northern Base, Rintaro wanted to know why he was doing it.  
"Because it's fun," Kento answered. "And here we have a bunch of snow, so we could make lots of snowmans! Snowmen," he corrected himself. "We can make a snowfamily. Come on, join me."  
They made a family consisting of a mom and dad and started on a kid snowman when they got cold and went inside.  
When they got inside, both immediately went to get a blanket and lay on the couch. The kids stared at each other for a moment.  
"You sit on this cushion and I sit on this one," Kento decided, pointing at couch cushions. Rintaro nodded.  
It didn't matter either way, since they ended up cuddling for warmth under the blankets.  
Eventually, they fell asleep on the couch, fingers entwined under the blanket.


End file.
